


Drowned in Moonlight

by pineapples_and_bananas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Leia Princess of Alderaan - Claudia Gray
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, BAMF Leia Organa, F/F, F/M, Imperial Leia Organa, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker Switched Places kinda, Leia Organa is a Skywalker, Leia Organa-centric, Padmé Amidala Lives, Palpatine Sucks, Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious Being an Asshole, The Organas are icons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapples_and_bananas/pseuds/pineapples_and_bananas
Summary: At the rise of the Empire, Senator Padmé Amidala, her child, General Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi were known to be lost to the galaxy, but everything in that sentence was wrong...Padmé Amidala now lived in secret as General Amidala, leader of the Rebel Alliance, with her son, Luke Amidala Organa and Obi-Wan Kenobi. They lived in the Aldera Palace on Alderaan, Luke, a decoy, the adoptive son of the royal family.Anakin Skywalker briefly turned to the dark side, until the discovery of his daughter, Leia. Of course, by that point, he was forever stuck in his suit. He faked being a Sith Lord and taught his daughter, known to the galaxy as Lady Victorium, how to do the same, in hopes that they could one day overthrow the Emperor and save the galaxy.The story of these people diverged and reconvened once again, in a battle for freedom and justice for the galaxy.
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa, Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Drowned in Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello! I haven't updated Hope is Like the Sun in months, so here's a new story! The first chapter isn't much, just some little mini fics detailing Luke and Leia's friendship over the years and introducing some of the characters. I'm gonna be making a series in this universe full of stand-alone fics for more insight and ✨character development✨.  
> I hope everyone enjoys, so here's chapter one!  
> (bonus points if you get the title reference)

Six-year-old Leia Skywalker was not your average kid. She was the daughter of Darth Vader.

She was lonely and had no friends. She trained all day to become some force using... something. They hadn't really figured that one out yet.

Despite all of this though, her life wasn't actually completely terrible. Her father loved her, which came as a surprise to her tutors who prepared her to someday become empress.

He was nice and he loved her, but her mother was never talked about. The only thing she knew was that she looked like her mother, which honestly wasn't much to go off of. But she had her father and that was okay. He was nicer to her than anyone else, but it was okay because he loved her at least.

She had to go to every fancy dinner party and sit beside her father. Everyone called her Lady Victorium and she despised it. She didn't understand it, and besides, she was too little for titles. She just wanted to run around and be a kid again. But no, she had to sit there in the fancy dresses (which basically suffocated her because of all of the tulle) and the frilly socks and fancy shoes and over the top hairstyles and tiaras even though she was six.

Her master said it was because she represented peace and hope, that she was the future of the Empire. Leia didn't understand that very well, but she'd always sit on her throne alongside her father. He loved her, and that was enough for her.

She kicked her feet back and forth in front of her, hitting the chair and making a noise. Then she started doing it to make patterns, daydreaming about anything but being there. It was late and she was tired and all of the kids there were ignoring her and she was sad.

"Hi!" A boy grinned in front of her.

He was missing a tooth in the front, he had shaggy blond hair and blue eyes and was a little bit taller than her.

She half smiled sleepily, "Hello, I'm-"

The boy nodded and cut her off. "I know who you are. Everyone does. I'm Luke." He stuck out his fist and opened it. He had a little candy bag in it. "Here, I thought you probably didn't get one since you've been sitting here all night and you look really hungry and bored so I decided I'd get you one."

She took the small goodie back from him and sifted through it. She chose what went into them, so she knew she'd like it. She beamed with joy.

"Thank you."

Luke nodded and sat down criss cross in front of her. "Sure! Now tell me, what's it like getting to choose all of the candy..."

↞❂↠

Luke and Leia were eight and their fathers were in a senate hearing, so the small Alderaanian prince and the Imperial Princess - or Lady or whatever people wanted to call her - were running around the empty halls of the Imperial Senate.

Leia knew all of the secret entrances, the unoccupied pods, her mother's old pod, she knew it all. And that's what she showed her best friend.

They sat down in the old pod and listened in on the debate. It was something about a rebel cell that had been discovered and they didn't know what to do.

Leia huffed at all of the idiots who were debating what to do. They all wanted to send out the best troops and that was stupid, people rebelled sometimes, they didn't need to make this a huge deal. They didn't do that with anything else.

"Can you believe these guys?" Leia whispered to Luke.

He looked at the girl. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean,_ can you believe the fact that they think this is a huge deal? It isn't, I would know. People rebel and the Emperor either finds them and kills them ba da bing ba da boom, _or_ he interrogates them and then kills them. There's never this big a debate over what happens." She explained." These guys are soooo incompetent."

She pressed the button to fly the pod down.

"Leia no what are you-?" Luke began, scrambling down to sit on the floor where nobody could see him.

"If I may," Leia's tiny voice started. "We've found rebel cells in the past, and we've never made such a big deal about it. We ask them what they think they're doing, we _dispose_ of them properly and that's just that. Why now are we making it such a big deal?" She asked the adults in the room. "Are you scared that they'll become some sort of _threat_ to us? Really?"

She looked down and Luke gave her a small thumbs up.

"What's Lady Victorium doing here?" A Senator asked.

"She's too little to be here." Another chimed in.

"But she's right." Senator Organa, Luke's father, cut in, taking over the Senate floor. "Why have we been debating this when we never have in the past? The cell is smaller than some we've seen before, they cannot harm us."

People began to agree and Leia beamed with pride, floating back to where the pod normally sat and dragging Luke back to the hallway.

Luke stared at her. "Why did you do that? We're too young to be in there! Let alone talk!"

"Because I know about the _thin_ g," Leia told him in a hushed voice. "I'm just trying to help out."

↞❂↠

They were twelve and they were sitting out on Leia's balcony one night, staring up at the traffic above them.

"What do you think?" Luke asked quietly, breaking their silence.

"Huh?"

Luke smiled. "The traffic on Coruscant or the stars on Alderaan?"

"I dunno..." Leia sighed. It was a difficult choice. "I love the constellations on Alderaan, but I really like how calming the traffic here is. It's so organized and neat and sometimes there are all of these different colours." She explained. "Plus Coruscant is my home." She added as an afterthought.

"I like Alderaan too, but I agree, Coruscant just seems more calming."

They sat in silence again before Luke broke it.  
_Again._  
He was antsy.

"Where's your mom?"

Leia frowned, she didn't like to talk about it. "I've already told you. I don't know. I don't like to talk about it and you know that."

Luke huffed. "You sound like your dad."

"So?"

He shrugged. "I dunno... Sorry I asked."

"It's okay," She sighed. "It kinda sucks that he won't say anything. I guess I look like her?"

She played with the ends of her long hair and looked up at the sky again. Sometimes she just wanted to know more. There were too many secrets.

↞❂↠

They were fourteen and Leia had just introduced Luke to her friend Mara.

She was spunky and feisty and smart. Plus she was super great with a lightsaber just like Leia. She had red hair and green eyes and Luke fell _hard._

"You like her," Leia commented once they were safely back in her bedroom.

Luke shook his head quickly. "No, I don't! I barely know her, I mean-"

Leia put up a hand and stopped him. "No way, you're lying and you can't lie to me because I will always know. Now spill. You like her and I can tell."

"I mean, I guess so... She's kinda nice. And she's quite pretty." He admitted.

Leia scoffed. "Nice? Hell no. I mean, you two are polar opposites, but hey..."

She gave him a warm smile and floated in her place. "It's cute though. And you deserve someone like Mara. Really. Once you get to know her she is honestly a nice person."

Luke frowned. "What about you though?"

"What do you mean?" Leia asked curiously.

"I mean," Luke sighed. "We're fourteen and you've been trapped in this hell hole all alone for your entire life with me as your only friend."

"Well, I have my father..."

"Yeah, but he's your father."

"And Mara,"

"But she's Mara."

"And Emperor Palpatine-"

"And he's the kriffing Emperor."

Leia sighed in defeat, flipping back down onto the floor and sitting down on the window seat.

"Leia, you're lonely. I know you better than anyone else. We've been friends since we were six years old."

"Yeah, but that's because you're too nice for anyone's good." She commented dryly.

"Really though. You need friends."

↞❂↠

They were sixteen and Leia still did not have any friends. Until, of course, she met Luke's friends when he decided to take part in the apprentice legislature.

"Okay, Leia, here's my friends." Luke grinned, stopping out of the way to show her his friends and to whisper to her.

"You brought two friends and one has bright blue hair."

"Jeez, cynical much?" Luke asked.

Leia shrugged. "It's my specialty."

She smiled diplomatically and reached out a hand. "Leia, and you?"

The girl grabbed Leia's hand and shook it. Hard.

"I'm Amilyn! It's sooooo great to meet you! I loooove your hair, it's so pretty! And look at your pretty dress!" The girl - Amilyn - rambled.

Leia left her hand in Amilyn's grasp for a moment too long before gently pulling away and giving her a soft smile. "Thank you."

Up close the girl was yes, extroverted and loud and quirky, but also quite gorgeous. The blue hair brought out the ocean blue of her eyes, she had a cute smile-

"Hi, I'm Kier," The boy grinned, extending a hand. 

She gave him a distracted smile, "Leia."

"Yeah, you said the same to Holdo so I assumed as much..." Kier commented dryly, earning a smirk from Luke.

The group talked for a while about politics, and some books they enjoyed, until they had to leave.

Leia stayed behind at Luke's apartments and the moment the door closed Luke burst out laughing.

"What?" Leia demanded, pulling her hair out of the messy bun she'd precariously placed on top of her head.

He grinned. "I cannot believe you, you are so in love right now it's unbelievable."

"I am not!" Leia denied, popping down in a couch. "She's just slightly attractive and nice..."

Luke scoffed. "No way, you're head over heels in love. I mean, really Lei Lei. You physically went weak in the knees when you first looked at her."

"I did not!"

"Sure,"

Leia huffed. "I was a little taken back at first, you know, blue hair, bright green dress..." She explained.

Luke glared at her with all of the brotherly love in the world, "But..?"

"But..." Leia began, blushing profusely at his implications. "She's incredibly stunning and although she's incredibly outgoing and different, and her love of the stars... Well, it is quite endearing..." She smiled softly.

"I knew it!" Luke smirked excitedly, throwing her a pillow from the couch he was sitting on.

She caught it and hugged it to her chest. "Why wouldn't I though? I mean, at first I thought he was just crazy, insanely so, but she's so sweet and nice and very intelligent- force Luke, what have you done to me?" She laughed.

Luke shrugged. "I dunno, but now you're head over heels in love so..."

"I am not in love! It's merely a crush. Because she's one of the most perfect beings I've ever met." She beamed.

Luke smiled. "I knew you'd like them. And what about Kier, wasn't he nice?"

She shrugged and sighed. It was obvious he liked her and while yes, men were on occasion alright, he wasn't really her type. He just came on so strong...

"He was... Okay..."

"But you were staring at Amilyn the entire time and weren't really paying attention to him much were you?"

Leia scrunched up her nose. "I was not! He just came on very strong, yet he was also so quiet? How can you be two things at once?"

Just then the doorbell rang, stunning Luke slightly.

The two friends rushed over and Luke opened to door, only for Amilyn to be on the other end.

Luke smirked. "Hey, looking for Leia? Great, she's right here."

He pushed the girl into the doorway and she turned back and gave him a look but then looked back at the girl standing in the doorway.

"Hi." She smiled shyly. She cursed herself. She never acted like this, ever. She was falling and she was falling hard.

She smiled and Luke smirked from where he leaned against the wall beside the door. "So I was wondering... Are you going out with Luke?"

Leia almost died laughing at that but attempted to hold her composure almost perfectly. "Luke and I? Force no, he has a girlfriend."

"Well then, would you like to get a meal sometime? Of course, as heir to the Emperor, you must be an incredibly busy girl, but if you ever have the time and wouldn't mind-"

Leia smiled and cut her off. "That would be... Amazing." She then frowned, realizing something. "But... You do realize who I am, right? I'm just wondering because... well nobody wants to be my friend, let alone go and get lunch with me."

"I just said that I know," Amilyn grinned. "Some people are too narrow-minded to look beyond your family. I mean... Sorry if this is coming on strong," she chuckled, "But you are a really nice and interesting person."

Luke snickered at Leia from where he stood. She shot him a glare but immediately softened again.

She giggled nervously. _Giggled_ Leia, _giggled._

"Wow... Um... Lunch? Tomorrow?"

The girl nodded and pecked Leia softly on the cheek, leaving her and Luke behind.

" _Who have you become_?" Luke gasped.

Leia shrugged and twirled a piece of hair around her finger, "I do not know."

↞❂↠

It was a few months later when their lives began to change drastically. How drastically was yet to be revealed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure Leia and Luke to make your troubles go away (and gay Leia because I'm a sucker for her and Amilyn.)  
> Feedback is never necessary but is highly appreciated! 🥰


End file.
